


Refugees - Dream

by CoffeeCobra



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCobra/pseuds/CoffeeCobra
Summary: The two lovebirds cracked the secret behind their apparent 'normal' nightmares as they're not normal at all, just a result from a violence and bloodshed filled world. Sielna however, is a late bloomer.





	Refugees - Dream

Anyone who has ever had a romantic partner knows the telltale behavioral changes. Staring at them lovingly, listening to them intently, appreciating every little bit of who they are and ofcourse, the sappy displays of affection. Sielna was just that. Ever since Chiric had left Alternia for him he had been sweeped off his feet by the gentle and quiet fella. Nights had been rough, filled with anxiety and paranoia as moving to another planet without taking anything was not the smartest choice, still, taking stuff would've slowed him down anyways. Despite this, after the chrash landing arrival of his star crossed lover he seemed happier. 

A lot of Sielna's behavior was sometimes worrisome, he was no longer that young anymore sure, he barely just matured but he still the events he had been through kind of put a halt on his personal development. While Chiric's previous nightmare problem faded with the change of enviroment, Sielna slacked behind and wasn't adapting too well despite being there longer, thus Chiric took it upon himself to find a way to help. He did everything within his power to keep Sielna calm throughout the day, to let him vent, have his space, let him acknowledge his emotions and thoughts. It was a painstakingly slow process but it seemed to work. 

Still this evening was no other, the two working on their own little projects quietly. Chiric wrote, presumably about his trip and experiences on a new planet and Sielna sketched and painted, mostly shots of Chiric or animals he saw on Earth. Eventually Chiric looked at the time and noticed the droopiness in Sielna's eyes. "That's enough mental effort for one day don't you think?" He murmured as he got up, keeping his tone quiet as to not to disturb the still vigorous sketching of his mate. After a good minute he put his pencil down and looked up at him. "Right...I can finish this tomorrow." He didn't want to go to bed yet, he figured there wasn't much sleeping he can do like usual anyways. Still Chiric planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead and smiled. "You still worry too much, don't think I didn't notice." A weak chuckle escaped Sielna as he got ready to have another go at sleeping on Earth. Chiric beat him to the bed crawled under the covers, patting the spot next to him, his own playfully gentle way of telling his partner to hurry up already. These little things were endearing to Sielna, enough that he was willing to do most things he was told without much questioning. 

The bed was soft and warm, just like every other night and his head rested on the fluffy pillow, atleast he understood why this was the prefered method of sleep for humans. His thoughts were still adrift in his mind as he closed his eyes reluctantly. Only a few moments after Chiris began to whisper to him in a soothing, deep tone, gently running his hand through his hair and over his shoulder all the way down his arm or from his chest, over his waist and stopping at the hip only to go back up again. They weren't just displays of affection, they were methods to calm down for Sielna and boy did they work alright. Moments later he was still, not moving an inch as he could feel the muscles in his entire body relaxing. Still, he wasn't lost to dreamland just yet. Everytime Chiric was about certain he would keep still and fall asleep he always moved suddenly or spoke up suddenly about some anxious thought caused by his own paranoia only for Chiric to gently shush him and tell him to lay down again. Ofcourse this routine kept Chiric from losing sleep also but he didn't mind. "Jelmyn what if they'll come for us?"   
"They wont Lanoby." Chiric cooed. "How do you kn-" Sielna's tired rambling was interupted by a kiss. "If they would, I would protect you. But they wont because it's just us, they're not going after two vagabonds they assume are now lost in space somewhere." Again, a fair point. Sielna could never really argue him and perhaps in this case, that was a good thing. Eventually, Sielna lost the mental energy required to make any replies, Chiric's sappy jokes and kind words made the lingering anxiety melt away, atleast for now as he could finally feel himself drift to sleep. 

He would wake with one image in his head, a serene image of him, his mate and his animal friend, a cow he might've stole but stealing is a big word, she DID follow him after all. It was nothing in particular, not a building in sight, the sun shone, it wasn't like anything he had been through before. As he processed this he remembered the sun, the sun was already up, it was morning. "Chiric?" He whispered up to his mate who had his arms wrapped around him firmly. The taller teddybear of a man blinked and yawned, giving him a sleepy goodmorning murmur followed by a kiss. "Chiric, I didn't wake up this time. No bad dreams." The sleepy troll blinked and as it sunk in what that meant he gave him a warm smile. "See I told you it would work eventually, you just need more time." He was never the one for overly excited responses and reactions, this alone meant a lot to the sleepy bronzeblood. Neither of them really felt the need to get up just yet despite their first actually peaceful night together and just cuddled, chit-chattering about what Sielna remembered seeing during his slumber.


End file.
